


The Usual Problems

by Argendriel



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, Written before Dragon Soul and Steelhands, contains art, fashion - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argendriel/pseuds/Argendriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not too long until the celebration at the end of Hal’s first term at the ‘Versity and he has to face the usual problems of dates and fashion.</p><p>This was a story for the Thremedon Exchange fests back in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story for the Thremedon Exchange fests back in 2010.  
> manyfacesofme22' request was more or less: "“Hal at the ‘Versity, (…) bonus points if you can work in something about Volstovic fashion, because I am a fashion addict!”"
> 
> I was quite sure from the beginning (and from reading the ‘fashion’ prompt) that I wanted to combine art and story in a way, but it took some time to actually decide, what to do. The way it is now, neither art nor story are particularly awesome; in all honesty, it is fairly trivial, and I hope it doesn’t disappoint too much and can still be enjoyed a little. 
> 
> At the point of posting this to AO3, the art in particular is quite old and not exactly up to any standard I'd have now, but it would be silly not to include it. 
> 
> Since this was written way before Steelhands or Dragon Soul came out, some things might not add up with the official canon - although you might possibly fit it in a timeslot between the end of Havemercy and the beginning of Steelhands.

When the semester was coming to a close and the announcements for the traditional celebration at the end of the spring term were sent out, Hal felt as if the world should just open up and swallow him right where he stood. He had a very uneasy feeling about the whole thing; quite a few of his fellow students were a little sore about the fact that he had somehow managed to get not only one, but two trips to th’Esar’s palace _and_ a decoration before even starting on his studies. The fact that he had arrived from Nevers only shortly before the whole affair did not help in the least. He had received a good share of less than well-meant jibes which insinuated a certain favouritism concerning his career at the ‘Versity and no amount of studiousness on his side could persuade those people otherwise.

That he had come from the country not long ago also served as an excuse for some people to insult his apparently lacking fashion sense. Whenever he wore something that he was sure was more or less fashionable, it was whispered that it was only because he ‘had been dressed by the Margrave.’ This, sadly, was actually true most of the time – Royston loved to buy him new things although Hal always protested quite vigorously.

For the celebration, Hal swore, he would manage to find something to wear on his own. Or rather, not completely on his own. He had already arranged a meeting with Balfour, whom he’d quite unexpectedly won as a treasured friend. Who very conveniently happened to have a much better understanding for the fashion in Thremedon. Somehow, with Balfour’s help, Hal thought he would be able to get a fitting outfit.

However, all this was not what had Hal worried the most. What made him a little uneasy was that wherever he went, people were already chatting about their possible dates for the evening. Of course he already had his date; the only question was whether his ‘date’ would bring up the same old issues again or not.

Hal sighed and tucked away the colourful little invitation card. This would be a long afternoon.

 

 

When Hal entered, Royston was sitting near the tall window, reading. He acknowledged Hal’s presence with a smile. Not wanting to drag it out any longer, Hal dove in headfirst.

“You probably know this, but at the ‘Versity, there is this celebration at the end of the semester.”

Royston nodded, placing the book on the small table next to his armchair.

“I was aware of this, yes. I believe it is a tradition especially for the students in their first semester. I take it you would like to go?”

Hal took a deep breath.

“Yes. And I’d very much like you to come with me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t see why not. It is probably even expected of me as your mentor.”

Hal resisted the urge to grimace at that. It was just what he had feared.

“Actually, I would like you to come with me as my date. Not just as my mentor.”

“Oh. Well…”

Any other day, Hal would have been proud of having rendered Royston speechless. Today, Royston’s hesitation was not something he had wanted. He waited while Royston tried to formulate a more articulated answer.

“Hal. You know I am more than grateful to have you by my side, and it is out of question that I would be honoured to be your ‘date’. I just don’t want the others to get the wrong idea. They might think I’m exploiting you in some way. And I don’t want this to reflect badly on you somehow.”

Hal counted to ten, very slowly, before he spoke.

“Why should this one evening reflect badly on me in any way? It’s not like there is anyone in this city who doesn’t know about us by now – I mean, everyone and their dog knew it when we’d only here been here for less than three weeks! And they already got the wrong idea, just not the way you imagine. People prefer the version where I’m exploiting you, not the other way around.”

This caught Royston off guard.

“They… do?”

“Of course they do. I kept hearing it all the time: That the only reason I got into the ‘Versity at all was you, that I’m only living off your money.”

By now, Royston was looking rather uneasy.

Hal huffed. He wasn’t getting anywhere this way. They would have to talk about this later, he was fairly fed up with the situation as it stood, and while he was aware that Royston only had the best for him in mind, it was getting a little aggravating by now.

“I’m going out. I still need something to wear, whether you come with me or not.”

 

 

Hal met up with Balfour in front of a tailor’s shop. According to the former Airman, who apparently had gotten the information from one of his former comrades, this tailor was still unknown enough to offer affordable fees, yet was said to possess a good nose for the newest trends in Volstovic fashion.  
Once in the shop, he was quickly ushered behind a folding screen by the tailor, a nervous, middle aged man who bade him to undress partly, swiftly took his measurements and then left Hal alone behind the screen to consult with Balfour.

A few minutes passed and the only thing Hal could hear was the rustle of fabric being shifted and the hushed voices of the tailor and Balfour, then they both returned to Hal’s spot behind the screen. The tailor placed an assortment of different bales of cloth on a low settee and then set off again.

Balfour was carrying something blue with a flowery pattern that resembled a bathrobe.

“The tailor told me that, apparently, Ke-Han styled fashion is starting to become fairly popular. He wants you to try this on.”

Hal took the blue, flowing robe and eyed it sceptically. Balfour smiled mirthlessly.

“It’s rather amazing. The peace treaties are barely signed and already, people are using the first best beautiful thing for themselves, ignoring the fact that we were still killing each other half a year ago...”

Hal’s eyes had involuntarily drifted towards Balfour’s mechanical hands.

“Doesn’t… doesn’t it bother you?”

Balfour smiled wistfully.

“It is a little strange, but it doesn’t really bother me. I can’t keep hating everything Ke-Han now that the war is over. But it’s not me we should be talking about, is it? You should really try this on, or else the tailor is going to force you into it.”

Hal acknowledged Balfour’s wish not to dwell on the subject anymore by donning the robe-like garment. It seemed to be a lot of fabric for one single piece of clothing and it kept slipping from one of Hal shoulders. Balfour eyed him critically.

“You know, as nice as this pattern might be, I really don’t think this is the right thing for you.”

Hal gave up with a sigh when the fabric seemed to crinkle at strange places. He was sure he looked utterly ridiculous.

“I agree.”

Balfour was sorting through the pile of cloth on the settee.

“But I think that if you like this kind of pattern, we could make something out of this…”

 

“Margrave Royston. For an intelligent man, you can be incredibly dense at times, you know that?”

Royston shot Adamo a grim look over the table in the small tavern they had found themselves in at Adamo’s suggestion.

“The only thing I’m concerned about is Hal’s welfare. I’m as old as most of his professors, he would be embarrassed with me there.”

Adamo returned the look with an equally gruff one and passed him a glass filled with red wine which Royston ignored. Adamo shrugged.

“Reckon if the boy was afraid to be embarrassed, he would have gotten himself a whole different kind of lover in the first place. The only thing is embarrassing is your obsession with your own age.”

Annoyed, Royston knit his brow.

“Excuse me if I am concerned for a young man who I care for but who could be my own son.”

Unimpressed, Adamo scratched his chin.

“You know, the way you talk you make _him_ sound like the pervert out of the two of you. Him being into old men and all that.”

Royston blinked at that.

“Well. If you put it that way…”

“And while we’re at it, maybe you should just stop all your bastion-damned worrying about what might or might not be good for the kid and start looking at what you’re doing to him with all that worrying. It’s probably what troubles him more than all the shit he could get from other people.”

At this, Royston’s face darkened considerably.

“This… bastion. You’re right.”

“Bastion sure I am. Now drink up and stop your fucking sulking.”

After a sip or two (or more), Royston had finally gotten an idea how he might yet change the situation. He let Adamo in on his plan.

“Now if only I knew where he went to get his clothes made…”

“I’m pretty sure Balfour mentioned Hal asking him for advice about that. Guess I could ask him if he knows something.”

“That would be very much appreciated.”

About one and a half glasses of wine later, Royston shot Adamo a sly look.

“So. About this Balfour of yours…”

Adamo’s mood seemed to darken.

“Don’t know what you’re implying there.”

Royston smirked.

 

It was already getting light outside when Royston and Hal returned home, hair dishevelled, tired but happy.

Royston caught Hal when he sleepily slumped forward.

“Thank you for tonight. It was perfect.”

Royston smiled at that.

“They surely will have something to talk about during the semester break.”

“I’d be disappointed if they don’t talk about it.”

A moment of silence in which they just enjoyed each other’s presence. Then Hal spoke up again.

“What was it that made you change your mind, anyway?”

“A very precious friend.”

“I guess it was the same who told you which tailor Balfour had taken me to?”

Royston did not have to answer that.

Again they fell silent and Royston started absentmindedly trailing a hand through Hal’s hair.

“Hal. I want you to know that I was very much honoured to go with you tonight. Do you think you might be able to forgive an old fool like me?”

Hal gave him a light cuff on the chest.

“Only if you don’t say that you’re old anymore.”

“I think I can manage that.”

 

 


End file.
